Electroluminescent diodes such as Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), Quantum Dot Light Emitting Diodes (QLEDs) and the like have the advantages of self-luminescence, low power consumption, and the like, which have become the application and research hotspots in the electroluminescent display panel filed. Currently, the electroluminescent diodes are generally current-driven and require a stable current to drive their light emission. And a pixel circuit is used in the electroluminescent display panel to drive the electroluminescent diode to emit light.